To Remember
by Neo Angel Princess Serene Eternite
Summary: Has alittle angst. Usagi disappears and everyone is sad but soon the future changes dramatically!Some new scouts appear and a little girl! Read plz!
1. Last of Usagi

** _ Second Week of February _** Konnchiwa minna-sans! Anyway, I decided to get rid of  Heaven's Angel  and bring this story out after wanting to do it for so long! It kind of sounds like  Heaven's Angel  but it not actually quite like it. Plus there will be scouts in this one but it's gonna start with Usagi's POV. Anyway, hope you all like this! ** Neo-Princess Serene Eternite **

_ ** Disclaimer: ** I don't own any thing or anyone from Sailor Moon. I will be adding my own characters but other than that…that's all. _   
_ ** Chapter One ** _   
_ ** Last of Usagi ** _   
_ ** She is like a flower. That the petals do not fall. As though it slowly wilts, pain and sorrow shown. The flower still wilts today as though it does everyday. Its sadness never shows, only happiness even though it knew it was slowly dying, and the petals finally fell and left only one thing of it. Now the flower is dead, but not forgotten. The flower gone from existence is now appear in the same area. The same place just not with the same plants that it was with…and now lives life again…reborn. ** _   
** _ All of this is in Usagi's POV for now _ **   
I had just gotten out of battle as Super Sailor Moon. I was tired and couldn't take it any more. Mamoru as Tuxedo Kamen came up to me worried. "Sailor Moon, are you all right?" He asked as I was turning pale and on one knee. I was the victim this time, the one to lose energy, yet it had never came back to my body like it always did to the victims of the tenma. I heard him ask me again but nothing came from my mouth. My scouts, my protectors, my friends looked at me worried of what was happening to me. I smiled a weak smile and stood up weakly in front of them. They were still frowning, they were getting worried about me. Tuxedo Kamen tried to touch me but I had shook my head no and then walked off from them now as my regular form, Tsukino Usagi.   
I didn't know what was happening, but my body was taking me somewhere. I ended up on the moon somehow and there in front of me was my alter ego, Princess Serenity of the Moon. "Usagi…" She said to me as she also had a worried face. I looked up at her and she smiled slightly.   
"I'm sorry to say but you are dying Usagi-Chan." She said as my face looked at her shocked. I couldn't actually believe this. I had to live longer than this! This couldn't be possible.   
"Then what will happen to my soul? What about you and our future with Endymion and Mamoru?" I asked curiously. Something had to be right because at the end Mamoru and I were to be married and Chibi-Usa is to be born and we're suppose to become king and queen of Crystal Tokyo. She looked at me and understood at where I was going with this conversation and sighed.   
"Usagi, you are going to die. I do not know what will happen but yet I know that you and Mamoru will still marry and have Chibi-Usa and rule Crystal Tokyo. For us to both see that, that is to be our future as one." She said looking at me. 'As one?' I wondered. "This will be our last night alive so now say good bye to the ones you will see." She said and disappeared. I ended up in the middle of Tokyo Street which was completely empty which mean it had to be midnight. I couldn't move yet my body transported us to my house, where my family was. My parents, Ikuko and Kenji were both in bed sleep. They looked better sleep. My body was giving a heavenly glow but I did not care. I walked over to the bed and looked at them. "I guess this is goodbye…" I said as I looked at them, my eyes building up tears. My mother was still sleep but it was nice to see her and daddy in peace. This would be there last time in peace before my death. I walked over to my brother, Shingo's room. "Shingo…even if you're an evil twit of a brother...I'm glad that you are mines." I said with a sad smile. He moved in his sleep and I walked out the room   
I had gone everywhere by almost sun rise and that was my Mamo-chan's place. I appeared there and saw him on the couch sleep in just his pants. I smiled and walked over to the figure that slept and looked at him. "Thank you Mamoru…for being there for me. We will see each other again my love…in my other life..." I said as I softly kissed him. He response back and wrap his arms around me and trapped me under him. If it was possible, I would want to stay like this but I cannot. After awhile, I slowly slipped out his arms and saw that the sun was rising from east near the ocean. My body started to disappear in the light and I looked at Mamoru who still was asleep and smiled at him sadly. "Goodbye my prince, my true love…may we be together again someday…" I said as I totally disappeared. That was the end of me. No return. No way to escape…   
_ Well that's chapter one! I hope you all like it! Plz review! Do you think she will be back? Review your answer if you want! I'm out of here! Peace! Bai- ** Neo-Princess Serene Eternite** _


	2. No Sign of an Angel, new scout appears o...

_**February 2005 **Hi everyone! Someone sent a review to Project Serenity and The pain in my life: REMAKE and they made me kind of angry enough to listen to Gettin' away with murder by Papa Roach and Break Stuff by Limp Bizkit…I'm telling this person now…leave me alone or else…it's not a threat, just me talking about being angry for once! Anyway, this chapter two of To Remember… ! I've been working on the last chapter of The Queen of the Moon and working on the others… okay I'm done yapping! **Neo-Princess Serene Eternite **_

**_Disclaimer: To fix the one for pain in my life story I do not _****OWN **Sailor Moon but Naoko Takeuchi does….happy whoever sent a review as muhaha! : To fix the one for pain in my life story I do not Sailor Moon but Naoko Takeuchi does….happy whoever sent a review as muhaha!

**_Chapter Two _**

**_No Sign of an Angel, new scout appears out of no where! _**

_**Angels are a sign of glory, of beauty and what we could contain. Yet most are vile creatures and choose to follow a different path. No one can ever see the angel with out living it first… (Unless you read the bible) and only one can tell the glory. At sunrise, an angel of the moonlight was lost…and reborn as an angel of eternity… may she once be found again…and return to where she came from **_

**Mamoru's POV **

Usako is gone, no where to be found. I woke up and felt nothing, I couldn't sense her or anything! I ran to her house worried as heck! I went to the house and saw nothing…the house was gone! I was shocked! How could this all happen! "Mamoru!" A small voice said. I turned and saw Chibi-Usa. She was crying. "Usagi! Ikuko! Kenji! Shingo! They're all gone!" She said to me grabbing onto my leg and holding onto me. I couldn't believe it…where was Usako's family! I picked up the little girl and hold her close to me.

"its okay Chibi-Usa. We'll find them," I said to comfort the little girl. I wonder if the Negaverse had got to them all. Usako would have called us all to help her though. This didn't make any sense to me! The Negaverse would have taken Chibi-Usa too! I scratched my head in confusion and then looked at the sky wondering….

_**Chibi-Usa's POV **_

I hold onto daddy and was scared. Mommy whole family was gone… how could this all happen? But if the Negaverse got to mommy wouldn't I be gone by now? They could find a way to destroy me because of mommy and daddy in the past…how is this all possible that I'm still alive? I didn't know but I am really scared.

**_End of POV _**

**_Hours later… _**

Still there was no sign of Tsukino Usagi nor her family… the scouts were tired and all decided to rest back at their places…but who knew a new enemy came afoot that very night…

_**Negaverse Kingdom **_

"Finally I control the Negaverse like my mother!" Princess Jade said laughing proudly about her success while sitting in the giant chair. "Now, I will get rid of those stupid scouts and get Earth and the whole galaxy as my own!" She said as she clenched her fist into a ball and then stopped. She snapped her fingers and stood. "Come to me! Generals!" Jade said as two generals appeared to her feet. "Tell me the scouts on Earth…" Jade requested from the two.

"There are eight scouts…" a general named Dravite said, "The main one, Sailor Moon was taken care of last night in the last attack." He also said pushing his dark brown hair back. He looked as though he was only eighteen years old and was the strongest out of the two generals.

"Good…I command you both to attack tonight and get rid of the rest!" Jade said. The two generals nodded and then disappeared into the darkness.

**_On Earth…_ **

A huge tenma roared as an imperial. The scouts were all fighting and Tuxedo Kamen had joined the fight. Suddenly a huge attack sent them all flying into buildings. They thought they were defeated when…_ "Eternity Wing!" _someone said and wings flew at the tenma. The scouts and Tuxedo Kamen looked to see a scout with silver hair, her outfit was silver and by her side was a cat, with silver fur and a symbol on its head…Tuxedo Kamen gasped as he looked at the scout…a familiar aurora was coming from her…but who was she…

_Okay that's chapter Two! I have some stuff to do especially since the school year is going really fast! Bye-Bye! **Neo-Princess Serene Eternite **_

**_If have any questions send them in review!_**  



End file.
